


Car fic

by Somephangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somephangirl/pseuds/Somephangirl





	Car fic

Suddenly Phil saw a phone booth at the end oft he hall. All he had to do was dial and say „my friend is…is…a dope addict.“  
The phone booth seemed to grow larger and larger. The boy stood still for a moment.Then he entered the phone booth and called the police to Dan’s. A little time later he started to move in the direction his friend’s house was.  
The police were removing Dan in hancuffs. The dope addict looked at Phil reproachfully.  
„Can he come witch me?“ Dan asked one oft he policemen. „Yes…Is he your friend?“ „Umh yes…Kinda“ Dan stuttered As they both sat in the police car Phil started talking.  
„I’m so sorry Dan but I just want to help you. Please believe me.“ „It’s okay, sport.“ Dan said with a sad smile on his face. „Thanks…but there is oe thing I’ve to tell you.“ „Do you want to come out of the closet? Infront of your family?“ The boy asked happily. „Uhm yeah…but there ist his guy and…I want to tell him that I love him…“ „Just kiss that boy when you see him the next time“ He said while smiling brightly. Then suddenly Phil leaned and kissed Dan right on his mouth. They both blushed and just looked at each other for the rest of the drive.


End file.
